


No More Secrets

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Kara are dating but you don't know that she’s Supergirl. One day the building you work in gets attacked and crumbles to the ground, you're caught under the rubble and badly hurt.





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You were asleep in your girlfriends arms. You eyes slowly opened when you felt Kara place soft kisses all over your shoulder and neck causing you to giggle lightly.

“Morning, babe.” You sent her a loving smile and cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss. Once you pull away Kara rests her forehead against yours.

“Morning.” She smiles.

You had met Kara when you went to CatCo one day to see your best friend, Winn. When you saw him, he was talking to the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. Months after you met Kara you asked her out on a date and now it’s been a little over a year since you two started dating.

“I wish you didn’t have to go into work today.” Kara pouts. 

You didn’t want to but you got out of bed. “If I could I wouldn’t go into work, but I have to.” You leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. 

Kara stays in bed for a little longer, watching you as you get ready for work. By the time you were done getting ready Kara had already made your favorite (coffee/tea), she poured the drink into a to go mug and handed it to you. 

You took it and smiled, leaning in you captured her lips in a loving kiss. “You’re the best. On the way home I’ll get some pot stickers for dinner.” You gave her one more kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kara smiled as she watched you leave the apartment. She lets out a sigh before getting ready for the day.

xxxxx

It had been pretty busy at your work that day. To others it might seem like too much but you were used to it by now. You were standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to get to the floor you were on when all of a sudden you could hear people screaming. What was going on? You looked around to see if anyone else heard it as well. The people on the floor stopped they were doing, they all had fear in their eyes. The next thing you knew the building started to crumble to the ground. 

Your ears were ringing and you were in so much pain, you tried to get up but you were caught under the rubble. You tried to scream out for help but no one came to help you. 

It felt like you weren’t going to make it out of there. You needed to call Kara. You got out your phone and dialed her number. But she didn’t answer, you were just going to have to leave a message.

Tears were already falling and you bit your lip to keep you from screaming out in pain. “K-Kara… I know you probably heard what happened… I just called to say that I love you. I love you so much and the time we’ve been together has been the most amazing time in my life, you make me so happy. I just wanted you to know…” You trailed off when you saw Supergirl coming to help everyone. When she got over to you, you noticed she looked very familiar. Then something clicked and everything started to make sense. Kara was Supergirl.

She picked up the rubble that was on top of you. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” She was trying to keep her emotions under control but it was hard seeing the woman she loved in so much pain. She carefully picked you up and flew off someone with you in her arms.

Just by hearing her voice you knew it was Kara. You were going to say something but then everything went dark.

xxxxx

Kara had brought you to the DEO, you had been in a coma for days and she hasn’t left your side. Winn, Alex and J'onn visited you.

Alex walked into the med bay, she placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay, I know she will.” Kara brought her hand up and covered Alex’s hand that was still on her shoulder. 

Alex stayed with Kara for a little bit until J’onn called her. Now it was just Kara in the room with you. She took your hand in hers. “Please wake up, (Y/N). Please?” She couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

It took a few minutes until you finally opened your eyes. You looked over and saw Kara. “Don’t cry, Kara.”

She jumped up and quickly got you a glass of water for you to drink. She leaned over and placed kisses all over your face as more tears started to fall. This time though they were happy tears.

“I’m so happy you’re awake, love.” She sat back down next to the bed and took your hand in hers again, she linked her fingers with yours. “You’re safe now, I promise.”

You gave her a small smile, you moved as best as you could so that you were closer to her and reached over to wipe away her tears. Then you frowned when you remembered that Kara was Supergirl, your girlfriend was Supergirl. “Why didn’t you tell me you were Supergirl?”

“I was trying to keep you safe. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was afraid. I’m so sorry.” Kara looked down at your hands. “When I found out about the attack where you worked I was… I was so scared. When I got there and saw you caught under the rubble… I thought I was going to lose you…”

“Kara.” You placed your hand on her cheek and ran your thumb over her cheek. “Baby, I’m safe because of you. You saved me. I’m not mad at you for not telling me, I know you were just trying to protect me.”

“I promise there will be no more secrets.” Kara leaned in to give you a kiss, you kissed her back immediately.

When you pulled away from the kiss you smiled. “Can we cuddle?”

“But you’re still hurt.” 

“I just want to be in the arms of the woman I love.” You pout.

She lets out a sigh, she couldn’t help but smile though. “Okay, we can cuddle.” She chuckled. Kara carefully got into the bed and wrapped her arms around you, she was careful not to cause you anymore pain.

You hummed and snuggled into her arms. “I love you, Kara.” You rest your head on her chest and closed your eyes.

“I love you too.” Kara kissed the top of your head before she started to run her fingers through your hair.

Outside of the med bay Alex, Winn and J’onn all smiled when they saw you and Kara cuddling.


End file.
